


Horny Bunny

by rosasdeesperanca



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles is a genius but also really stupid, M/M, erik fixes everything, fluffy like a bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosasdeesperanca/pseuds/rosasdeesperanca
Summary: Charles has a sex dream starring the one and only Erik Lehnsherr. Awkwardness and laughters ensue





	Horny Bunny

He was embarrassed when he woke up. Okay, first he had been embarrassed and hard. But now he was just terribly confused. Did- did he just have a sex dream with his best friend? A rather heated sex dream, rather detailed too. Charles only went to the beach with Erik once! But apparently his memory had space for that, he knew what his sister would have to say about that. And right now, he didn’t even know if he could ever talk about that to Raven. They said told each other pretty much everything. But that was...even he didn’t understand it. And yes, Erik was handsome, attractive and everything. Some people were kissing the floor he was walking on. But Erik was his friend, that was it! He didn’t want him, did he? Apparently, his subconscious disagreed with him entirely. And Charles was a psych student, he knew what these kind of dreams could mean. Deep down, he was attracted to Erik. But that was just a dream and Charles intended to keep it that way. Keep it in your pants, Xavier. He told himself. He wasn’t going to ruin the best friendship he ever had because of some meaningless sex dream.

Except that every time he saw Erik after that, he wasn’t exactly at ease. He was pretty much the exact opposite of comfortable. He kept imagining Erik in rather compromising positions. And it was beyond his control, because really he tried. He tried to have these annoying songs that stayed in your head all day, in his. He tried to think about cute, innocent things like baby bears and flowers, that didn’t work. He tried to do math, recite Kant, distract himself with anything. Nothing worked. Which made him stand outside of every conversation and his sister roll her eyes more times than he could count. But Charles was focused on the good side of it all, yes his friends thought he was weird. And Erik was even concerned about his physical and mental health. But he made it, five days and he hadn’t said a thing, he didn’t try to have sex with his best friend. Successfully made it, everything was alright. Pat on the shoulder and all. Of course, that couldn’t last. Charles wasn’t that lucky. 

It all went to hell on the sixth day. Charles was in Erik’s dorm room. Everything was perfectly fine, until a sweaty Erik had to change shirt and Charles made a sound that he never heard on any human being, not even himself. Erik put on another shirt and looked at Charles, concerned “Are you okay?”

“I’m alright, don’t worry.” He said out loud. “I just can’t control myself around you, it seems that’s all.” He didn’t say out loud. 

“Are you sick? The weather has been changing so fast.” He hurriedly checked his temperature, putting his hand on Charles’ forehead. 

This simple touch made Charles’ skin react and become electric. That wasn’t good, that wasn’t good. Abort mission! Abort mission!

“Well, at least you’re not hot. But you’re definitely coming down with something else.” He said seriously. 

You’re hot, he thought to himself. And I’m coming down with a deep attraction to you, apparently. Obviously, he said none of that either. 

“Charles, would you please tell me what’s wrong?” Erik was properly concerned and Charles hated himself just a little for causing so much trouble just because of his current sex drive. 

“I had the weirdest dream about you and now I can’t stop thinking about you naked.” He blurted out. 

Erik’s eyes were bigger than Charles had ever seen them. It took time a minute or two before he could speak “A sex dream?” 

Charles only nodded. 

“Well, that’s...” to be honest, Erik didn’t know what to say. 

“I’m really sorry, Erik. I didn’t mean to. But I can’t stop thinking about it. That’s ridiculous how many times I think about it. It’s a mess, I’m truly sorry.”   
Charles tried to look at Erik but he didn’t say a word, he looked absolutely dumbfounded.   
So Charles spoke again, he couldn’t seem to stop “I’m like a bunny, Erik! A very horny bunny! Bouncing around and wanting to have sex...with other bunnies.” Charles was desperate to say the least. He was sweating. 

Erik’s reaction was unexpected. First he covered his mouth with his hands, trying to hold back laughters. Until he started to chuckle. Chuckles that turned to hysterics. He couldn’t stop. He fell on his bed and laughed without stopping. He was holding his stomach as tears were leaking. 

Charles didn’t know what to do, usually. Laughter was contagious with him but he was so embarrassed. He couldn’t even move. “Erik that’s not funny, that’s terrible. I shouldn’t be lusting after you!”

That made Erik laugh some more “Stop, it hurts!” When he saw Charles was still as serious and flustered he did his best to stop “Seriously, Charles. That’s okay. I’m not offended. It happens to everyone. Everyone has sex dreams, it doesn’t make you a...” He started to laugh again ever so softly “horny bunny.” Then properly started to laugh again. “I’m so sorry, Charles.” He said even though his voice was wrecked and he was starting to hiccup. 

Charles said quietly “I need to go.” 

Erik called after him but he could barely move and Charles was already out of the hall when Erik found the strength to go after him. 

When Charles finally got home, he fell down on his bed and slept. The exhaustion of the last days falling on him. Raven was worried because Charles had stayed in his room instead of their usual Saturday night plans that consisted of watching some tv reality or rom-com on Netflix and eating cheat food. Charles tried his best to reassure her. She pretended she wasn’t seeing right through him and let him sleep. 

It was only on Sunday morning that Erik knocked on their door. Raven was still asleep but for once, Charles had been an early riser since he’d slept for twelve hours. By the time Erik was at the door, he was already clothed and was drinking his tea and watching the morning cartoons. When he opened the door he simply said “Erik.” 

Only Erik wasn’t moving much and he had to invite him in and wait another minute before he was inside and sat on the couch after Charles insisted that he should definitely sit. It took even longer for him to talk “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make fun of you. That’s what you said about bunnies, that was funny.” 

Charles put his head in his hands, remembering how much he had embarrassed himself the previous day. 

“Really, Charles. It was nothing. I already had sex dreams of you.”

“You did?!” Charles’ voice was so high pitched. Every dog in the neighborhood must have heard. 

“Yeah.” He said with a laugh “Mostly in the beginning. Then we became friends. It lessened.”

“Wait, you were attracted to me?”

Erik nodded “Is that so hard to believe?”

“Well, yes. I didn’t think you’ve ever felt that way about me.”

Erik chuckled softly, shaking his head “You’re the most clueless person I have ever met. When I first met you, I literally stared at you for twenty minutes. And then I kept on making innuendos that we should go on a date and you never really got them so I thought you weren’t interested.”

“That’s...wow. I didn’t know.” Charles was amazed. 

“Of course, you didn’t.” He snorted “So you see, your sex dream doesn’t impress me. You have nothing to be ashamed of.” 

“Cool cool cool cool.” Charles said even though he felt like fainting. 

Erik only smiled at him “How do you feel?”

“Like I just got hit by a truck.” He answered honestly. 

“Do you think this dream meant anything?” And did he sound hopeful? Was Charles dreaming again?

“Maybe...I don’t know.” He played with his fingers on his lap. 

“Oh.” And every trace of hope was gone from his voice. 

Charles looked up at him “I don’t know. I’m definitely attracted to you. Perhaps, I’ve always been. It’s hard not to feel this way about you, you’re gorgeous. But you’re my best friend. It’s more important than anything else.”

“I see. You don’t think it’s worth a try?” 

“What’s worth a try?” Charles looked confused once again, it was starting to be a pattern. 

“Us.” Erik simply replied. 

“You mean as a couple?” 

Erik nodded “You’re pretty slow for a genius.” 

Charles got closer and hit Erik’s shoulder “Hey! I’m trying my best okay, it’s only 9 am!”

Erik laughed “And here you are, watching the same cartoons that my sister watches.” 

“And what about it?” Charles teased. 

“It’s adorable.” He said sincerely. 

And suddenly, Charles was very aware of their closeness. And before he could say anything. Erik was on him, kissing him very slowly. It was heaven, and right this instant Charles understood that he really did like Erik way before the sex dream. He had been scared to ruin the best friendship he ever had. He couldn’t see why he had any fear. This was exactly what they should’ve done all this time. Everything was perfect until Raven came in the room “Ah! I knew you guys were secretly dating. Hank owes me 50 bucks!” Then left the room as soon as she got in to make a bowl of cereal in the kitchen. 

Charles was bewildered and said “I can’t believe she bet on us!”

Erik laughed “Because of you, she made some profit. Be proud.” 

Charles rolled his eyes “Because of us, actually.” 

“Right. Us.” He said with a smile. 

“Perhaps, we should take that to the bedroom.” His smile was nothing but mischievous. 

“Wanna make that sex dream a reality?”

“Perhaps, Mr. Lehnsherr.” He got up and took his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe a lil sequel coming soon


End file.
